


Синее неба, зеленее листвы

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, PWP, Timeline - War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Хиджиката никогда не видел его прежде.





	Синее неба, зеленее листвы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды WTF Kiheitai & Vice-Commander

Он был чужим. Хиджиката никогда не видел его прежде, видел бы – не забыл, слишком красивое у него было лицо. Только покрытое дорожной пылью, а одежда – так и вовсе кровью. Не редкость по нынешним временам.  
Стрекотали цикады. Кондо-сан, смеясь, поутру отправился к Сого, попросив Хиджикату не приходить. Шёпот был громоподобным и очень стеснительным, когда он рассказывал, что Сого куксится и ревнует, что они больше не бывают вдвоём. Хиджиката только хмыкнул: вот уж новость. Впрочем, жара стояла такая, что и двигаться не хотелось.  
А этот, пришлый, вот двигался – слишком целенаправленно для того, кто заблудился и ищет дорогу. Да и меч на поясе у него явно был не для вида.  
– Ты что тут забыл? – поинтересовался Хиджиката, показываясь, но чужак даже не вздрогнул, только поднял глаза, усталые, мутные, и их зелень – болотная, травяная, яркая – мелькнула на солнце.  
– Жарко, – хрипло ответил он, – и захотелось пить.  
Хиджиката промолчал, разглядывая. Губы у чужака спеклись да обветрились, в руках не было ни котомки, ни фляги. Пот струйками тёк по лбу и мочил рубашку под кителем. Китель! Надо было быть вконец сумасшедшим – Хиджиката задыхался и в тонкой летней юкате.  
– Меч настоящий, что ли? – спросил он, и на лице чужака наконец промелькнул интерес, знакомый – здоровый животный азарт.  
– Хочешь проверить?  
– Со всякими малолетками не дерусь, – отрезал Хиджиката с непроницаемым видом. А сам смотрел и ждал, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не притопнуть ногой. Такие, если их раззадорить, были бешеными в бою, но Хиджиката не хотел раззадоривать, он хотел разозлить. Да и, в конце концов, кто виноват, что тот был его ниже?  
– Жизнью ты, я вижу, не особенно дорожишь, – произнёс чужак медленно, но удовольствие в голосе, предвкушение, были такими же. Хиджиката усмехнулся, подступил ближе. Между ними была площадка в десять шагов, разделённая только колодцем. Взгляд чужака, неотрывно следовавший за Хиджикатой, вдруг соскользнул на ведро, стоящее на краю, и вернулся, но затем соскользнул вновь. Мышцы, сведённые в ожидании атаки, расслабились, и Хиджиката вздохнул, не став скрывать разочарования.  
– Ладно, – буркнул он неприязненно. – Всё с тобой ясно.  
Подходил он без опаски, так же, как к голодным бродячим псам, слоняющимся у края деревни. Кондо-сан охал и просил быть осторожнее, Сого злорадно желал, чтобы ему откусили лицо, а Хиджиката не ждал беды, потому что знал – не укусят, и оттого не боялся.  
За верёвку они взялись одновременно.  
– Руку убрал.  
– Такой злой, – издевательски протянул чужак. – И в такую жару. Не боишься, что удар хватит?  
– Это тебя сейчас удар хватит, – пообещал Хиджиката. Чужак улыбнулся и отпустил верёвку – так резко, что Хиджиката покачнулся и едва не ухнул в колодец сам.  
– Ты, ублюдок…  
– Я – нет, – мирно ответил тот. – А ты?  
Его тягучие ленивые интонации, насмешка, скрытая в каждом слове, были невыносимы. Хиджиката уже пожалел, что решил проявить сострадание: поговаривали, путёвка на тот свет и не от таких хворей лечит, не то что от обычной жажды. Он перебирал руками, стараясь не тормозить, но и не торопиться зазря – если бы уронил ведро, то точно бы не сдержался. Когда ручка показалась у края, чужак пробормотал «Отсюда я сам» и рванул ведро на себя. Вода плеснула на грудь, и снова – когда он наконец начал пить. Струи стекали по его лицу, мочили волосы, смывали пыль; одежда пристала к коже. Он закрыл глаза, и ресницы слиплись длинными стрелками. Хиджиката смотрел и чувствовал, что краснеет. Чёртова жара.  
– Что, драться уже не хочешь? – чужак опустил ведро и провёл по шее. Больше не насмехался, но голос отчего-то звучал низко. – Не хочешь же?  
– Не хочу.  
Тот понимающе кивнул.  
– Тогда идём.  
За додзё был лес, и если у края они с Сого уже давно протоптали тропинки и обломали кусты, то глубже природа была нетронутой: ветки лезли под ноги, кочки выворачивались из-под стоп. Кричи не кричи – никто не услышит. И подраться бы тут тоже не вышло; а вот всё остальное – да.  
– Шинске, – вдруг произнёс чужак, и в ответ на недоумённый взгляд пояснил. – Меня так зовут. А тебя?  
Он стоял у поваленного дерева, между толстых корней, и невозмутимо стягивал китель, словно не находил в этом ничего удивительного – но его выдавала лёгкая дрожь и расширившиеся зрачки. Хиджиката облизнул губы и приблизился к нему вплотную.  
– Тоширо, – сказал он.  
– Тоширо, – медленно повторил Шинске и, без колебаний отодвинув в сторону полу его юкаты, потянул вниз фундоши.  
– Эй! – рявкнул Хиджиката возмущённо.  
Он и рассмотреть его не успел – с толком и расстановкой, как следует, а тот.... Шинске, припав на одно колено, усмехнулся и, подхватив его под щиколотки, опрокинул на землю. Фундоши отлетели прочь к кителю, Хиджиката, подорвавшись на локтях, зарычал.  
– Ты охренел!  
– Да, – серьёзным тоном ответил Шинске; его ладони гладили расставленные лодыжки и колени, неспешно пробираясь всё выше. – Как глаза твои увидел, так охренел. Синее неба. Никогда таких не встречал.  
Хиджиката покраснел, тут же нахмурился. Буркнул:  
– Это было оскорбление.  
– Ну и пусть.  
Он наклонился ниже и одним движением решительно задрал полы, обнажая его до пояса. Хиджиката машинально дёрнулся, пытаясь прикрыться, но Шинске перехватил его руки.  
– Подожди, пожалуйста, – попросил он. – Ты красивый, хочу тебя видеть.  
Это было унизительно – могло бы быть – но то, с каким наслаждением Шинске смотрел, меняло всё на корню. Член дрогнул, окончательно затвердел под его взглядом, и Хиджиката отвернулся, не в силах терпеть. Пальцы невесомо гладили бёдра.  
– Тоже разденься, – велел Хиджиката хрипло. – Сколько можно.  
– Сейчас.  
Вся эта поспешность настраивала на другой лад – дурной и быстрый; впрочем, Хиджиката не возражал. Он ждал, что Шинске лишь распустит узел на поясе, открывая себя, но тот вдруг встал и потянул прочь рубашку, спинал вниз штаны. Потом выпрямился, обнажённый, всё ещё мокрый – и от воды, и от пота – с несмытой до конца пылью, кровоподтёком на боку, следами от недавно заживших ран. Хиджиката приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, да не смог – только смотреть, но Шинске, кажется, понял. Он качнулся вперёд, падая на вытянутые руки, и опустился сверху, вжался собой, и стало жарко, так жарко.  
– Хочу тебя, – сокрушённо признался Шинске, и по его телу вовсю пробегала дрожь, – но у нас ничего нет.  
Он в два счёта распустил ему пояс, сдёрнул юкату с плеча, прижимаясь губами. Хиджиката обнял его – с силой – погладил мокрый затылок, выгнулся, когда губы сменились зубами, провёл по лопаткам и, не выдержав, соскользнул рукой на живот. Шинске застыл, когда он, стиснув вместе их члены, начал дрочить.  
– А так краснел, – напомнил со смешком, сладко и щекотно лизнул шею. Бёдра двигались в такт, толкаясь, но не мешая.  
– Жарко, – сорвано выдохнул Хиджиката, приподнимая подбородок. – Вот и краснел.  
Шинске лишь фыркнул. Его губы мягко обводили ключицы, прихватывали кадык. Хиджиката развёл ноги шире, зажмурился, когда касание стало совсем невесомым. Его рука соскользнула на ягодицы, пальцы на мгновение сжались, потом проехались между.  
– А сам бы дал?  
– Дал, – выдохнул Шинске, уткнувшись носом ему в щёку. – Но у нас всё ещё ничего нет.  
Их качало как на волнах, штормило, перемалывая, расплавляя жарой; Хиджиката, зажмурившись, кончил первым. Шинске откатился как только смог, лёг на бок, подпирая ладонью голову. Он щурился от солнца, внимательный и безмятежный, и его глаза были зелёными как листва – даже ярче – а в самой глубине таяли золотые искры.  
Хиджиката, пошарив пальцами, попытался прикрыться – слишком уж пристальным был этот взгляд, но Шинске мягко отвёл его руку.  
– Нет, – попросил он. – Я всё ещё хочу тебя видеть.  
И сполз ниже, ложась между ног.  
– Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил Хиджиката, едва разлепив губы.  
Шинске неспешно провёл по пятнам спермы на животе, ответил без улыбки:  
– Ничего.  
Его пальцы обстоятельно разлепляли, разглаживали волосы в паху, и Хиджиката до боли в затылке, до спазма мышц держался, чтобы не откинуться назад. Ему хотелось видеть лицо Шинске, когда то наконец исказится желанием, когда он уже не сможет притворяться, когда уже не сможет терпеть. Шинске, словно уловив мысли, глянул на него страшно и бешено, как дикий зверь, осознавший, что последовал зову, и голодно припал к животу. Его язык широкими движениями мазал по коже, зубы прикусывали её, оставляли следы.  
– Перестань, – зашипел Хиджиката, когда язык задел член, слишком чувствительный после оргазма. Он попытался оттолкнуть Шинске, но тот, смеясь, поймал его ногу и нежно, успокаивающе провёл под коленом. Хиджиката стукнул кулаками о землю, выругался, когда Шинске, не останавливаясь больше, начал вылизывать всё настойчивее. Из-под лёгкой боли, из-под саднящего неприятного чувства медленно проступало удовольствие – порочное, чёрное, тянуще-сладкое; оно кружило голову, не давая вздохнуть. Хиджиката застонал – и тут же оборвал себя, вцепился в плечи Шинске, чтобы сдержаться, а тот, не отвлекаясь, до основания вобрал в рот его полутвёрдый член. Позволил выскользнуть, шлёпнуться о живот, в то время как пальцами бесцеремонно нащупал вход, потёр, проскальзывая внутрь на фалангу. Хиджиката всё-таки пихнул его пяткой, схватил за волосы, отрывая голову от паха.  
– Не могу удержаться, – пробормотал Шинске. Улыбнулся, почти растерянно. – Прости. И не злись. Впрочем, нет, злись, тебе так идёт.  
– Что идёт? – севшим голосом переспросил Хиджиката.  
– Быть красивым. Особенно красивым, когда ты злишься, – он подтянулся повыше, лёг подбородком на скрещенные руки, заглянул в лицо.  
И Хиджиката, чувствуя, как сердце бьётся прямо в ладонь, громко и быстро, выдавая с потрохами, дёрнул его на себя.  
– Ты… – яростно зашептал он, – ты, ты, ты!  
– Что “я”?  
– Ты странный, странный и сумасшедший.  
– Может, – усмехнулся Шинске. – Может, такой и я и есть.  
А целовался он так, словно хотел забрать Хиджикату вместе с собой – всего целиком, навсегда.

– Так что ты тут делал? – спросил Хиджиката, когда они, вяло переругиваясь, продирались через лес на обратном пути.  
– Воду искал, – хмыкнул Шинске. – Думал, заметно.  
– За идиота меня держишь?  
– Что ты, – тот вскинул руки, сдаваясь. – Ведь ты меня спас.  
– Значит, держишь.  
– Такой красивый и такой въедливый, – пробормотал Шинске со смешливой досадой. – Мне просто неловко об этом рассказывать, можешь поверить?  
Хиджиката смерил его взглядом, задержавшись на распухших губах; вспомнил, где бывали эти губы, эти руки, уверенно и жадно, без капли стеснения, и мотнул головой.  
– Нет.  
Шинске фыркнул.  
– Я потерялся, – сказал он по-прежнему безо всякой неловкости. – Отбился от друзей, потому что один кудрявый баран сказал мне идти на север вместо востока. Знал же, что все его слова надо делить на три. Прикончу, когда вернусь.  
Хиджиката не поверил ему ни на секунду.  
– А меч зачем?  
– А тебе? На дорогах, сам знаешь, сейчас беспокойно.  
Он держался расслабленно, как тот, кому не впервой попадать в передряги, и, Хиджиката мог на это поставить, плевать хотел на неудачников, которые сидят в придорожных кустах, выискивая чем поживиться. Кровь на одежде, её крой – неуловимо военный, всё это говорило против него. Но Хиджикате, если подумать, было не до чужих секретов – да и в деревне Шинске пока никого не убил и не тронул. Краска вновь бросилась в лицо, стоило вспомнить.  
Выпутав из юкаты, Шинске заставил его перевернуться на живот, а затем изводил, трогая языком лопатки и рёбра, слизывая соль с позвоночника, а его член двигался, зажатый меж бёдер Хиджикаты, и всё горело и скручивало – так сильно хотелось ощутить это движение внутри.  
Когда они вышли к развилке, в воздухе стояла густая сладость летнего вечера, а на горизонте пылала тонкая кромка закатного, алого. Они остановились напротив друг друга, близко, но так далеко, чтобы уже не коснуться.  
– Встретимся, – произнёс Шинске на прощание и улыбнулся, и в этом густом воздухе, полном сухого шелеста, стрёкота и отходящего жара, его глаза, бывшие ярче листвы на солнце, казались тёмными бездонными провалами.  
– Бывай, – эхом признёс Хиджиката и недолго смотрел ему вслед, прежде чем развернуться и тоже уйти.  
Не сомневался ни на минуту – сам не знал, почему – однажды, так или иначе, ещё раз увидятся.


End file.
